Here We Go
Here We Go Lyrics Zoey with Hunter and Chyanne (The Losers and The Leather Jackets): (Be heard, be strong, be proud) I wanna make some noise (Stand up, c'mon, be loud) We gonna raise our voice (C'mon, c'mon, c'mon) You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now Zoey: Hey, now We no longer wait a-round My team stronger Like weights now Keeps on growin' Our muscle keeps On showin' Brad: We came here to make a change (with Hunter: We came here to rearrange) We came here 'cause we believe (with Hunter: We came here 'cause we achieve) Zoey: While I got the microphone Make sure how I feel is known All for one we rock the zone How I feel to each his own Brad: All my people treat 'em right We reserve the right to fight Brad and Ethan: For what we want And what we need To the front We shall proceed Chyanne: Here we come And we're ready to go go go You'd better run 'Cause we don't take no no no So c'mon Zoey with Hunter and Chyanne (The Losers and The Leather Jackets): (Be heard, be strong, be proud) I wanna make some noise (Stand up, c'mon, be loud) We gonna raise our voice (C'mon, c'mon, c'mon) You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now Chyanne (with The Losers): We're motivated (We're aggravated) We're dedicated So, now (you're barricaded) Zoey: Determination Willpower No consideration We will devour Zeke: We're on our own But we are one Shoulder to shoulder We'll fight until we see the sun Chyanne with Hunter: It's just a matter of time Before you see our way We fightin' for our lives We'll do this every day Chyanne: Here we come And we're ready to go go go You'd better run 'Cause we don't take no no no So c'mon Zoey and Zeke with Hunter and Chyanne (The Losers and The Leather Jackets): (Be heard, be strong, be proud) I wanna make some noise (Stand up, c'mon, be loud) We gonna raise our voice (C'mon, c'mon, c'mon) You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now (Be heard, be strong, be proud) I wanna make some noise (Stand up, c'mon, be loud) We gonna raise our voice (C'mon, c'mon, c'mon) You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now (Be heard, be strong, be proud) I wanna make some noise (Stand up, c'mon, be loud) We gonna raise our voice (C'mon, c'mon, c'mon) You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now Zoey (spoken): Yeah, I said were tired of this Were gonna sing in what we believe in We might be on the road but we are one Everybody ready c'mon lets go Zoey and Zeke with Hunter and Chyanne (The Losers and The Leather Jackets): (Be heard, be strong, be proud) I wanna make some noise (Stand up, c'mon, be loud) We gonna raise our voice (C'mon, c'mon, c'mon) You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now (Be heard, be strong, be proud) I wanna make some noise (Stand up, c'mon, be loud) We gonna raise our voice (C'mon, c'mon, c'mon) You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now Video Category:Songs Category:Season 8 Songs